


worst behavior

by miabellaharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everyone is American, Niam are mentioned, everyone is a bit of a lil bitch, larry - Freeform, slightly based on diary of an oxygen thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabellaharry/pseuds/miabellaharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry enjoys hurting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worst behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, obviously! this is a diary of an oxygen thief au with my own twist (you don't have to have read it to understand this) and all fictional 
> 
> take two because I accidentally deleted the first one

Harry didn't feel bad. At first. Because it hadn't happened to him. Yet. 

No, he did not kill people. He liked breaking hearts. Liked was an understatement, truly. It was like he got off on it. Got off on seeing people cry because of something he said. He never hit anyone, though.

He wasn't like that. But he really enjoyed watching the pain in someone's eyes, caused by something he said.

Some swore that it was because he had his heart broken far too many times. Others thought it was because he just didn't care. Mixture of both, really.

It all started in sophomore year of college. Harry had just gotten over his awkward teenage phase. You know, shaggy hair, pimples, etc. But one thing he always had, even through all that, was charm.

He hadn't done it intentionally the first time. But after that, he realized that he loved watching people get hurt. Because of him. 

Francesca was the first. He dated her for a while. She was a nice girl, perfect to take home to the family. 

But she was a little too sweet for Harry. He would start to get annoyed at every little thing she did. 

-

"Harry, are you almost ready for Polo?" Francesca asked as she walked in the room, both hands up to her ear in attempt to put in her earrings. 

He wasn't ready. 

"Please, for the love of god, get dressed! We're going to be late." Harry's weary eyes watched her as she shuffled around his dorm room, probably searching for clothes.

"Fran." He said calmly before standing to walk over to the door, opening it after a second. 

"Fran, get out of my dorm. We're done."

Washed out green eyes studied her closely as Francesca looked at her now ex boyfriend with probably the most hurt expression ever. Harry could care less. 

Her own green eyes said everything she couldn't. But he wasn't trying to listen. 

 

And that's how it all started, really. Especially when he realized that he liked guys just as much as girls. Only weak, feminine guys. They couldn't beat his ass. They could only cry. 

Harry even realized that he had this certain charm about him. A charm that could make people do almost anything. Everyone better be lucky he didn't become a damn cult leader. 

By the time he graduated from undergraduate school, he had twenty under his belt. Twenty hearts that he had broken and pissed on. 

And he only regrets one. Mainly because the affect on him. 

It was Charlotte. He didn't love Charlotte at all. In fact, he hurt her the worst because he felt himself start to fall in love with her. And he just couldn't have that.

-

Harry knew that Lottie was different when he met her. He was a junior and she was only a freshmen. He liked them naive. 

She was the second in her family to go to college. She mentioned an older brother once, but he hadn't paid much attention to that. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to ever meet her family. 

Anyway, she didn't really have a lot of friends, so of course she took comfort in Harry. He could have sworn that all it took was a hum, nod and a bit of pet names to make her fall in love. 

And it wasn't easy with her. It wasn't easy for Harry to remind himself that he'd be breaking her heart soon. She was the first girl in a while who actually listened to what he had to say. Even if it was complete bullshit. She didn't know that, though. 

She had confessed every little secret to him and he actually learned a lot about her. She grew up in Calabasas with two brothers and three sisters. Her family wasn't the richest, but they were able to afford to put her and her brother through college. 

\--

There were three knocks at the dorm door. Each one louder than the last. It work Harry up, for sure. 

"Harry, get your ass up!" He recognized that voice from anywhere.

Groaning, he wanted to tell her to go away. To fuck off. But he couldn't. Yet. 

"I'm coming, baby, just a minute." 

 Harry stood to his feet, running a hand through his short, tousled curls. Padding to the door, he opened it, the fake, soft grin on his face as he leaned down to greet his girlfriend with a kiss.

  
He let her in and plopped on the couch, eyes closing as he waited for her to follow. She was always so far up his ass. He couldn't stand it.  
"Babe..I want you to meet my parents."

  
His eyes flew open so fast that he swore he got whiplash. Now sure how that would work, but you know. He was not a family man, which meant he had to end things before they went. See, if he meets her family, then that means that Lottie will fall deeper. Which this is isn't a bad thing, pretty good, actually, but he could possibly have her family on his ass once he broke their child prodigy's little heart. Yeah, he'll pass.

  
"You know, summer's coming up and I think this would be the perfect opportunity for you to meet them." Charlotte's light voice rang throughout the dorm.

  
Harry had to pretend to hesitate for a bit before perking up a little and reaching for her hand. "I'd love that." He smiled.

  
"I can only hope they love me as much as I love you." He had his seductive smile on now. The one that she couldn't resist.

  
"Oh, stop." He could see the blush dusting over her cheeks as he pulled her onto his lap gently. That was all it took. Big hands cupping her hips and smaller hands tangling in his curls, Harry connected their lips in a slow, tender kiss.

  
You're going to fuck her over. He had to remind himself of that the entire night. You're going to break her heart, he reminded as they proceeded on to have probably the worst sex ever. You are going to make her cry, he reminded each time she told him that she loved him.

  
He knew all of this. And it was getting harder each day to continue with what he had planned to originally do. Harry had many thoughts of staying. With her. Of him graduating and actually waiting for her. But he also knew that he was being fucking delusional and way too forward.

\--

  
Today was the day. The day the volcano erupts, as Harry liked to say. They were supposed to leave later tonight to see Lottie's family. Fucked if she thought that was actually going to happen.

  
He had suggested that they go for celebratory drinks, especially since their anniversary was in three days.  
Harry liked to drink when it was time to hurt someone. Sure, he could do it sober, but being even tipsy gave him the confidence to truly hurt someone. And that's what he planned to do with Lottie.

  
"Three beers, please." Harry nodded to the waitress as they sat down at a table. Tonight, he spent more time eyeing girls than he usually did. Charlotte didn't notice, of course.  
He didn't say anything, but turned his attention somewhere else. Once the drink came, he downed two of them, also without a word.

  
"Another?" Lottie asked and Harry nodded, the same seductive smirk on his lips.

  
"Girlfriend? Sure." He grinned. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but she brushed it off. She was used to the little remarks would make. Little did she know, he was testing the waters then. All for this moment.

  
Once the other beers came, he took a sip before beginning. "You're terrible in bed." He started with a careless shrug, his eyes locked on his girlfriend.

She raised her eyebrows. Harry knew she understood, but he continued anyway.

  
"It's like..you're lifeless. Like a doll. You know how many times I faked with you? I can barely even get hard when it comes to you. I have to think of one of the girls I saw in the cafeteria." He snorted, downing the rest of his beer.

  
"Oh, and I did have sex with her. If you were wondering." Half true. She only sucked him off.

  
By now, Charlotte's face wore everything she was feeling. He could see her lips part as if she was trying to say something. This was Harry's queue to continue.  
"And..you're just too clingy. You're like my fuckin' mother or something." He chuckled quietly before shaking his head.

  
"Can you-" Lottie started, but Harry quickly came in.

  
"Lottie, baby," Leaning on the table, he looked into her eyes that were already filling with tears. Ah, this was too easy. "You didn't think I really loved you, did you?" Throwing his head back in a light cackle, Harry shook his head again.

  
"Why..why are you doing this, Harry?" Was all Lottie could get out, the first soft sob sounding out. Harry heard it. Even through all of the loud noises of people talking and glasses clinking.

  
"Oh, please. Someone like you, so boring, so fucking terrible at everything, cannot be loved. Simple truth." Harry stood to his feet, pushing in his chair. "I hope you have a nice trip. Tell your parents I said hello? Remember, hurt people hurt people. Skillfully." He was reminded why he liked doing this so much. "Oh, and pay the bar tab, will ya?" With a wink, he left her in the bar.

\--

It had been three years since then. That night Harry left the bar, he didn't think about Lottie anymore. He didn't think about anyone he hurt, really. He did continue on with his hurting, though. But in that three years, he was actually productive.

  
He had graduated and moved to New York City to get his photography career started. He lived in a pretty nice apartment in the middle of the city. Even got a tiny Yorkie named Bean. He was living good. And that, that was when his life changed. For better or for worse, he couldn't decide.

  
One evening while searching online for photography gigs and waiting for his pad Thai to arrive, he saw an ad for a law firm.

  
_Deakin and Sons Law Firm. We help you so you don't have to help yourself. On the corner of 73 and Watson streets. 555-2125_.

They had apparently just opened, so they were in need of pictures for their office and perhaps even a commercial.

  
Harry could do that. So he gave them a call and set up a consultation with the head attorney and owner, Mr. Deakin.

"Hello. I'm Harry Styles, I'm here to meet with Mr. Deakin, we set up to have an appointment over the phone yesterday." Harry informed the secretary at the front desk. She was alright looking. Had nice tits, at least. But he couldn't think about that. At least not now.

  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Deakin isn't avalible right now. I can set you up right now with his son, Mr Tomlinson? Or else, you'd have to wait about a week to see him because of his busy schedule." Her voice was light, almost squeaky. It was annoying the life out of Harry.

  
"Yeah, fine, I'll do that." His frustration was starting to show as she led him to the back of the offices and to a door that read Louis Tomlinson in gold plated letters.

The secretary knocked thrice before entering the room. Sat behind the desk was probably the most gorgeous man Harry had ever seen. No exaggerations.

  
"Mr. Tomlinson, I have Harry Styles here. He's a photographer and he saw the ad about the pictures." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

This was the first time in a real long time that Harry was actually nervous.

"Hello there."

 

 

That was a three years ago. Harry and Louis were practically inseparable after that. They had been together for almost three years now. Long time, isn't it? About three months after that, they hit it off and Harry practically moved in with him. They were basically a married couple. And the best part about it?

Harry hadn't even thought about hurting him.

Louis had convinced him to get therapy for his 'problem' but of course, Harry jumped when he said jump, so he did it.

He met all of his friends and they spent a lot of time with them. He had even met bits and pieces of Louis's family. Everything was all good. Harry couldn't love life even more.

"I brought you here because you're his best friend. You know what he likes." Harry turned to Zayn, his hands tucked in his pockets. 

They were currently at a jewelry store, looking at rings. 

"What about this one?" He pointed to the gold band with diamonds encrusted in it. 

"No. Lou would somehow find a way to knock those damn diamonds out." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Why don't you just go for the tattoos of each other's initials." Harry shot him a look because he had already rejected that idea earlier. Too permanent. 

"No, this one!" It was a silver band that had the word 'forever' in calligraphic letters. This was the one. 

"That's the one, mate." 

So, that's how it went. He paid for it, even put it in it's little black box. He was more than ready. Today was their three year anniversary and Harry had only told Louis that he'd be cooking for him tonight. He would be, but he had more in store. 

"Do Liam and Niall already know?" Zayn asked once they were outside and in the the car. 

"Yes, Niall practically bounced off the walls when I told him. According to him, he's the 'biggest Larry shipper." Harry laughed softly. 

"What the hell is even a shipper?" Zayn asked, eyes squinting in slight confusion. 

 

They got flowers and Harry looking somewhat decent. They were on the way, in traffic, actually, to their penthouse when his phone began buzzing. It was Louis. His contact saved as 'Boo' and it had been that way for three years.

"Hi, Boo." He started every one of their conversations off like that. 

"Hi, baby!" Louis seemed a bit perky today. Harry quickly pushed it out of his brain. It was their anniversary, after all. 

"I'm on my way home right now. I have a bit of a surprise for you." Large hand clutching the black box tightly, Harry smiled into the phone.

"Really? I have one for you too. You're gonna love it." 

They talked for a little before Louis had announced that he needed to go get ready, which, Harry didn't mind. They were still in traffic. 

"God, Zayn, I'm so nervous." He checked his slightly slicked back hair in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time. It had grown longer since college and it was touching his shoulders now. 

"You'll be fine, H. You were born to do this You were born to love Lou." And those words stuck him Harry's head like glue. 

He repeated them when he got out the car, flowers in hand and little black box in his pocket. He recited them as he buzzed in and got in the elevator to go to their apartment.

He even said them to himself when he unlocked the door to go in the house.

The only thing that stopped him as he closed the door behind himself, was a familiar sound. A sound of moans. Louis's moans. Harry knew what they sounded like. His hands were already shaking. Louis could be doing one or two things right now. Masturbating or.. Harry didn't even want to think about the other possibility. Louis loved him way too much, right? Maybe this was the surprise. 

Padding to their room door, he still stayed hopeful as he pushed the door open.

God, Harry still sees the sight to this day. And it makes him sick each time. Still makes him want to die over and over each time he thinks about it. 

There was a man. A man on top of Louis. On top of the love of Harry's life. And it was pretty obvious that he was pounding into him. And the worst part? Louis was in the middle of telling him to go faster, harder, his hands laced in the man's hair. 

The only way Harry could describe that feelings was that it felt like someone punched him in the chest, in the stomach, so hard to knock the wind, and will to live, out of him in one blow. He couldn't get the sight out of his head no matter how hard he tried. If you were looking at him in the moment, you could see his heart break. He was also pretty sure you could hear it too. 

"Harry." Louis jumped up, tapping the man's arm to get him to stopped as he rushed for clothes.

"Lou..Lou..pl- mistake- tell.." He couldn't even speak right. His voice was barely above a whisper as he began to back out of that room. 

"No, fuck, Harry-" Louis cut himself off, face palming.

Miserable green eyes darted from Louis, to the bed, to the man who was now getting dressed behind..the love of Harry's life. 

"Mis- mistake, please. Tell me it- it was a mistake!" Harry was dry sobbing now. He wanted to scream, cry, tear his fucking hair out, but he was frozen. 

He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for his love to tell him it was a mistake. That it was something that he could fix. He definitely wasn't waiting for the next blow that came anyway.

"No! I can't say that, Harry. I can't."

"B-But..why?" He asked, eyes still shut tightly as he bit down on his lip. It's not true, he loves you, it's not true. 

"Because. Hurt people hurt people. Skillfully." Louis spat.

Harry had said those words plenty of times. To people that were in the same position he was right now. Heartbroken and in denial. Jesus, it did not feel good. 

Harry barely got time to reply before the smaller boy continued. 

"Remember Lottie?" There was a pang in his chest when he heard the name. And everything clicked when the name Tomlinson fell from his lips. Lottie Tomlinson. The one who he hurt years ago. Drove her to a suicide attempt, actually. 

"Yeah, I know you do. I remember you too. I heard about you before I even met you, you bastard. I heard about you through Lottie's rambling. It was happy at first. She was so happy with you, Harry." 

Harry began to shake his head in both denial and shame, each one of his sobs rolling out silently. 

"And then I stared hearing about you from her sadness, through her tears. Through her suicide attempt!" Louis snapped before calming back down quickly. 

"But I stayed calm. I was there for her like a good brother. But I was gonna get revenge. I was gonna find you and make you pay. And once I met you, making you fall in love wasn't a problem. I guess you're not the only charmer, yeah?" Louis's smirk was taunting him. His tone was poking at him and the way he sounded so pleased with himself was prodding at him. 

"Revenge is as cold as your heart, Harry."

\--

So, today, if you asked Harry if he ever felt remorse about any of the people he hurt, he'd still tell you no. 

But if you asked Harry if he'd ever hurt anyone else, the pang in his chest and image of Louis in his mind would tell you no before he could. 

 


End file.
